Diplomacy & Memories
by CurlyFriDays
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of Voldemort. and shortly after the Promised Day, Edward Elric becomes the Western Ambassador for Amestris. Setting off a magical alarm, Edward meets with the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, the ambassador for Magical Britian. But through all of this, a small cell of Voldemort's followers who escaped the law, are trying to resurrect Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**An:**

-Set shortly after the defeat of Voldemort, and shortly after the Promised Day.

The Ministry of Magic was in an uproar. Voldemort had been defeated, but the war-mongering country of Amestris said they were done fighting their neighbors, and ready to have diplomatic relationtions.

It seems that having your country controlled by a power hungry dictatorship messes up the calendar.

Edward Elric was the unintentional ambassador for Amestris, when he had wandered west- he set off a magical alarm.

That is why the situation is how it is now.

On one side of the table, The Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter.

On the other side, Edward Elric.

One side of the table had more people than the other. It was the magical side.

Translation charms had been cast, everything was set. All the meeting had to do was start.

Edward learned back in his chair. Obviously unused on how to act in a meeting.

"Boy! Sit up in front of your superiors! Don't you know how to act?' Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody snapped.

"Mad-Eye!" Nymphadora 'Tonks' admonished.

"If I won't sit up in front of Colonel Sparkler Hands, I won't sit up in front of you. Besides, this is a diplomatic meeting, the only superior for me here. Is me" Edward replied.

You could hear the gasp in the room.

Harry Potter grinned.

"Seems this meeting won't be as boring as I thought. Harry Potter, Ambassador for Magical Britian." Harry put out his hand to shake.

Sensing a like minded soul, Edward grinned too.

"Edward Elric, unintentional Western Ambassador for Amestris." The two teens shook hands.

The two seventeen year olds who had seen more than they should have. The two teens with the weight of the world no longer on their soldiers.

Both teens explained to the other of their respective countries history, relatively. Both glossed over classified details. Such as horcruxes, and the Promised Day. Common sense, wouldn't want to traumatize a possible ally.

It seems that both delegates had something to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting was a success. Edward Elric managed to secure an alliance with magical Britain.

Magical Britain was in an uproar. What if this was a ploy to crush Britain and take over the world? All of the world knew how the countries surrounding Amestris were absolutely crushed due to Amestris' military might. So Amy wizards were paranoid.

Harry Potter just wanted to go one year without being called to fix something the Ministry of Magic couldn't handle.

Edward Elric just wanted a nap, but he couldn't. He had to 'dignified' or whatever.

So Edward stood around. Waiting for the clearance that he needed so he could continue west. Finally he got it, though he would be accompanied by Harry Potter.

Though Voldemort was dead, everyone still panicked as to if he could come back. He came back from the brink before, so why would it not happen again?

Needless to say, Harry Potter and Edward Elric walking through Diagon Alley was an experience.

"Who's that With Harry Potter?"

"Did Draco Malfoy grow his hair out?"

"Is that an exchange student? And Harry Potter is showing him around!"

"Wow, he's really short."

Up until that comment, the two boys had been ignoring the comments, both used to the gossip that crowds bring.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU WOULD STEP ON HIM IF YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION?!!!"

The crowd that had been growing around them, took a step back at the outburst.

Harry let out a laugh. "Don't worry guys, alrit's alright, carry on with your shopping."

Harry turned to Edward. "Please don't do that again, people are still on edge with Voldemort's defeat so recent."

"Oh, uh yeah, sorry, it's a...habit."

"Thank you. Are you ready to learn about everything magic? Because I'm not the correct person for that. I was really bad in school I'll have you know. We're going to the school I attended, you'll learn better there, than from me."

"Sounds like a plan!" Edward said, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts**

Edward almost blew a blood vessel when he saw the moving staircases. He almost had a stroke when he saw the moving paintings.

He started to mutter about how that broke the laws of life, and how there was no soul binding circle, so how were the paintings animated? He had doubted the possibility of magic during the diplomatic meeting and even during the walk through Diagon Alley. There was no way he could deny the existence of magic now.

His almost stroke stopped when he walked into the library. His eyes lit up, and he relaxed.

"Where do we start?" Edward asked.

"Anywhere you want, though I would avoid the Restricted Section. It's restricted for a reason." Harry Potter conveiniently left out the parts where he himself and friends had gone into the Restricted Section.

Edward had barely heard the end of this sentence because he had already wandered off, searching the well-used shelves for something that would teach him of this country's history.

Once Harry realized Edward was like Hermione, he settled in for the long run.

He heard the door open and close, and thought nothing of it.

"Harry? Harry!"

The next thing Harry knew, he was being tackle hugged."

"Hermione??"

"I thought you were on some Ministry diplomatic trip, cause all of a sudden you were gone, and no else from the Battle of Hogwarts came back to finish their education."

While this was going on, Edward was reading _Hogwarts: A History_, and happened to find a page on homunculi, he hated to desecrate a book like this, but it had to be done. The memories too recent, and the wounds too fresh. He ripped out the page from the book and stuffed it into his pocket. He walked over to Harry and Hermione.

"Oh Harry, who's this?" Hermione said, noticing Edward.

"Oh this is Edward Elric, the Western Ambasssador for Amestris."

"Oh, so that's why you were dragged away. Through don't our two countries speak different languages?

"Yes, but my glove was charmed with a translation spell." Edward grimaced internally. Thankfully he had both arms back.

"Oh, that's cool. Oh that reminds me, I'm going to reread _Hogwarts: A History_, just to end my final year at Hogwarts with a good book."

"Oh, I was just reading that!" Edward walked over, grabbed the book, and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you! I'll see you two around.!"

"Uh, who exactly was that?" Edward asked Harry.

"Oh, that was Hermione Granger, she's one of my friends. She is really smart."

Edward surprisingly waited until the of the end sentence and proceeded to wander off again, looking for something else to read.

* * *

Edward ended up reading through the whole library. And he found his way into the Restricted Section, and reading through that.

After growing up with Hermione, Harry really wasn't that surprised.

* * *

Hermione was rereading through _Hogwarts: A History_ ,when she noticed that a page was missing.

And that only someone who was in possession of the book before her could have done that.

But why?

Hermione brought her own copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ in case the library's was out.

_A homunculus (plural: homunculi) is an artifically created human. Homunculi are effectively immortal. Whether through Alchemical or Magical means, the ethics behind the creation of a homunculus is something else on its own._

_Through the creation of a philosophers stone, a homunculus can be created. But, what do you do with an artifically created human? What would happen if this artificial human was raised by the wrong human? The human would crave power, immortality, knowledge, while the homunculus raved the country to the ground. Though, you could raise the homunculus correct, but how would you explain the unnatural abilities that the homunculus can wield?_

_A homunculus was rumored to to have been created in the ancient kingdom of Xerxes, circa 400 years ago. This rumor cannot be confirmed nor denied._

Hermione was in shock. She understood the ethics of ripping the page out, but not the why. She was going to get answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked all oved the school in her search to find Edward. She finally found him- in the library. She could respect that.

"Edward."

"Hey Hermione!"

"Why did you rip out that page in the book?"

His eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione pulled out her own copy and flipped to the page.

"This page." She stated. "Homunculi."

He was silent. She could tell he was debating with himself.

"Look, I don't know what happened here with your own battle, but what I am about to tell you. Must. Not. Leave. This. Room. Got it?"

Hermione nods.

"400 years ago, in the kingdom of Xerxes..."

"It's called human transmutation, one of the three taboos of alchemy."

"Colonel Fire Fingers set some stuff on fire. Got threatened with paperwork. The usual.

"Met this prince dude, Ling, he could eat you into debt."

"And then I got impaled, again."

"It turns out that the leader of our country, Fuhrer King Bradley, was a homunculus too- Wrath."

"We lured the Homunculus Gluttony to us."

"Most surprising, was that the Fuhrer's adoptive son, Selim, was the eldest, and most sadistic homunculus, Pride. He was a living shadow. Mustang and his team had to talk, with shadows being around. It wasn't east

"Pride absorbed Gluttony."

"My dad came back, I insulted him a couple times. It was pretty great."

"My brother Alphonse, sat in a dome with Pride, talked to him."

"Kimblee showed up. Glad he's gone now."

"Finally, the Promised Day. Pride had an idenity crisis. Pretty sure Kimblee helped with that. Father ascended to godhood for like two minutes, tried to kill some more people when that failed. My dad heled some. Greed, who was sharing Ling's body showed up, got in a hit, which helped me get the final hit. I sacrificed my gate, got Al his body back, I traveled west, talked to your Ministry, and here I am now."

Hermione, uncharacteristically silent during all of this, just sat there in shock.

"I see why you ripped the page out, I wouldn't want a repeat of that here. I guess, you deserve to know what happened here."

"17 years ago, Lord Voldemort broke into the Potter's home..."

"The curse rebounded...leaving Voldemort in a state worse than death, and Harry alive, with a lighting bolt scar."

"QuirrelMort was trying to go after the Philosopher's Stone." Edward stiffened up.

"Are you okay? I can stop if I need to"

"No, it's okay, just philosphers stones powered the homunculi. And the fact that..."

At that point, Edward had trailed off, mumbling his words.

"Edward, I'm sorry what did you say?"

"...the fact that philosophers stones are powered by human souls."

"Oh my God. I had no idea. I-"

"-Hermione, its okay, really, it'll be okay."

"Yeah, you're right, it'll be okay."

"Then we had Lockhart. He was a phony, and craved fame. Not a good teacher."

"Sounds like Mustang, sadly he isn't fake though," Edward interjected.

Hermione smiled, she could tell Mustang was someone that Edward trusted, despite the amount he complained about the man.

"The there was Lupin, probably our most competent teacher yet. Though he had to resign becuase of people being racist."

"Then there was Moody, who wasn't Moody."

"Then Umbridge, everyone hated her."

"Then Slughorn, that wasn't really a good year."

"Then last year. The final search for horcruxes."

"Harry wasn't actually dead."

"And now I'm here."

"Wow, almost as chaotic as my own story." Edward grinned.

"Yeah, though one thing concerns me, though Voldemort is the only one to create horcruxes, you arent the only one to have attempted human transmutation, and your country successfully created 7 homunculi. What's to say someone won't attempt human transmutation again? ati bring back Voldemort? Return to the proverbial reign of terror. And someone is bound to slip, someone's going to try and create a homunculus, or even kidnap the only existing homunculus left in your country. Voldemort craved immortality, Father craved knowledge. There's no telling what could happen next."

"You're right." Edward said. "I just hope I'm prepared for what happens next."


	5. Chapter 5

**[In an unknown location]**

A small gathering of Death Eaters. Some had travelled into Amestris, to find out why Edward Elric's history was being kept secret.

It seems that not even the Ministry Of Magic knew what had happened. The group was split into two groups. Human transmutation, and homunculi. All knew the risks, and all carried on still.

Managing to spell a couple of government officials into saying what had truly happened that day, not the government excuse of "countrywide government experiment on transmutation circles."

It turns out, that a homunculus still lived. Get him to tell them the secrets of immortality, _or_ sacrifice him to raise Lord Voldemort again.

It seems that no one told them how if human transmutation was attempted. the toll and recurring rebound would be too great to pay. All because only five people have attempted human transmutation, and lived. One was dead, two were out of the country, and the other two wouldn't be caught dead talking about their experiences.

Still, the Death Eaters were determined to bring Lord Voldemort back to life.

One by one, each transmutation failed. And one by one, the attempts to create a homunculus, failed too.

It was decided. Selim Bradley would be kidnapped. And then we'll see if he truly forgot his past.

**An:**-can you guys tell I have a favorite character? lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Selim Bradley Kidnapped From His Home, more on Page A2**

That was the headline that Colonel Mustang sent to Edward Elric the day after Hermione and Edward had their collective history lesson.

"Sh-...irt" Edward attemptes to curse, it didn't work out so well. Seems Amestrian curses didn't translate into English.

"I really hoped that this wouldn't happen." Edward grumbled to Hermione. Harry sat there watching, having been updated the night before.

"How will we find them? And what will we need to do if Pride reawakens?" Hermione questions.

"I don't know how we could find them. And if Pride reawakens, we'll just have to hope that his short time of being human will affect him in a way that keeps us all alive.

"My country's officials are probably in a panic, if your government finds out, there's no telling how they will react, considering how they acted when Voldemort returned."

"We'll just have to wait and see for now, continue your classes, and Harry, do whatever you need to. I'll keep you two updated as I get updated.

* * *

**[At the Death Eater Compound]**

Selim Bradley had been kidnapped in his sleep. He was away from any comforts of home. He was away from his mom. He was in the unknown.

There were all of these people asking him questions_ he somehow knew what they were talking about_. Immortality, human transmutation, horcruxes, power, _homunculus_.

Something in him resonated with that word. Something in him urged him to remember, to get more information.

"Uh, what is a homunculus, Misters?" He was barely 2, and his pronounciation was perfect.

They explained. But still, he was urged ti find out more, to remember.

"If you think I'm that, how can you prove it, I would think I would remember something like that."

The people looked at each other, and shrugged.

One stepped forward, got out a stick and said, "Avada kedavra!"

A jet of green light.

His body fell to the floor.

Red alchemic lightning.

"Oh look at that, you got my clothes dirty." The toddlers body picked itself up off the ground.

"At least you dimwits are good for something, you returned my memories to me."

The room was encased in shadows.

"**Now tell me how you think that will help you leave this room alive?"**

"We want our leader, Lord Voldemort to come back, to reign as he should have before that Potter brat got in the way. You can have power, you can kill as you want, once Lord Voldemort has risen back to power."

A shadow wrapped its way up on the man's body who spoke.

"**Now why would I want that? Following a leader blindly, the last time that happened, is what caused me to lose my memories in the first place. Plus, I have spent some time as a human, I _thankfully_ no longer possess the bloodlust I once had, because you would have been dead as soon as I had reawoken."**

**"I think, I'm going to take my leave now."**

The living shadows receded, leaving no trace of the boy who wasn't a boy. It seems he vanished with the shadows he carries within himself.

The Death Eater, in that moment, realized they needed to put some plan in action, or they were screwed.

* * *

Selim ended up finding his way to Hogwarts. Reading newspapers, how Edward Elric, was staying there for the time being. It was as good a plan as any.

No one noticed the flurry of living shadows.

The shadows were everywhere, that is, if you knew where to look.

Finally, the shadows found who they were looking for. The bushy haired girl, and the boy with the lightning bolt scar would just have to be collteral damge to the news he was about to give.

"**Edward**."

The teenage blond whipped around.

"Pride." He hissed.

The other two whipped out sticks.

"**I'm not here for you idiot. Just because I regained my memories, doesn't mean I immediately go on a rampage. Honestly, I would think you of all people would think me better than that."**Edward looked offended that Pride was right.

"**I just thought you should know, I got kidnapped, that was not a pleasant experience. This group with skull masks and black cloaks. Trying to return Voldemort, through the use of homunculi or human transmutation. Obviously both plans have failed. Though, since they are out of plans, I worry what they plan next."**"Thank you for tracking me down to tell me that, but don't you think our government is going to go into a panic, with you gone?"

"**True. Though they would panic less, if you sent a letter saying I escaped, and found my way to you, and I will be staying with you until your mission is over.**"

"And why would I do that?"

"**You aren't exactly known for being discreet.**" The shadows grinned.

"Ugh, you two have no skills. Accio Pride!" Hermione cried.

"Mione, what are you doing?"

The shadows retreated. The door slammed open. And a toddler flew through.

"Ugh, you could have given me warning. Also I'm pretty sure I knocked over a couple of kids. Oh, and, have fun explaining why a _toddler _was flying through the halls of a magic school."

"Edward, you weren't kidding." Harry said.

"Who are you?" Pride asked.

"Harry Potter."

"And you?" Pride said, turning to Hermione.

"Hermione."

"Though I expect you know me as Pride, the name I was given when I was reborn is Selim. Selim Bradley, at your service. Though I must ask, why did you drag me here?"

"You two would have argued and jabbed each other until the end of time. I decided to intervene, and this way we can actually come up with a plan."

"Fair enough." Selim said. Edward looked shocked that the proud homunculus would agree.

Selim turned to Edward. "I know my past self was arrogant." A pause. "Still kind of am, though I would have rather remained forgetful about my past self. But I've lived long enough to know when to accept that someone is right."

He turned back to Hermione. "Any idea of a plan yet?"

Hermione still looked kind of shocked that a toddler was speaking as eloquently as Selim.

"Well, you said both their plans failed, so what if they tried using a spell? Like one of The Unforgivables. Or trying to combine their two plans. If they figured out your past, they would have no problem doing anything else below the law."

Everyone else looked in thought.

Edward said, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Again." A pointed glance at Selim, who grinned in return.


	7. Chapter 7

[The cell of Death Eaters]

"What if we combine our two plans and use an Unforgivable Curse?" One Death Eater asked.

"Or we attempt human transmutation again, pay the toll, have knowledge of alchemy, and create a homunculus, both attempts with something of our Lord's." Another proposed.

They all nodded.

There wasn't very many of them left. The human transmutation attempts had taken a literal toll in the numbers of the group.

One was chosen to do the transmutation. If he failed, the Death Eaters had no idea how they would return their Lord to the land of the living.

All went as it had before. Blue alchemical lightning, thinking it would turn okay. And as before, the blue turned into purple, changing the room into an ominous dungeon.

The man disappeared.

The wait began.

The man returned barely alive, but he had the knowledge needed for the next step of the plan.

Remnants of Voldemort's clothes still existed.

And just like that, Voldemort had a vessel to go into. Now all that was left, was a power source.

The group of Death Eaters left to go kill people. A murderous rampage that left Britain speechless. But after all, human sould are needed to create a philospophers stone.

The philosphers stone had been created, and placed into the vessel. Once more, the waiting began.

Though the vessel had no need to breathe, when the soul entered the body, taking a breath was the first thing that happened.

"Lord Voldemort has returned!" The Death Eaters cried.

Edward had sent the letter to his government, they weren't happy that Pride had returned, but the fact that Pride was 'good' now, and that the fact that he would be staying out of their grasp. But the Fulmetal Alchemist was there, everything would be fine.

The Amestrian government learned of the Death Eaters possible plans through Pride.

So when the mass murders started, Amestris had to tell Magical Britain of what had happened on the Promised Day. In turn, the Ministry of Magic told Amestris of the Battle for Hogwarts, and the recurring search for horcruxes.

Both countries prepared for war.

An:

-Truth only allowes Voldemort's soul to return because it thought it would be funny to taunt Edward some more. Slightly innaccurate, but it works for me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey pipsqueak, our country is preparing for war. _Unsurprisingly_."

"DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAKPIPSQUEAK! BESIDES! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!"

The eldest homunculus grinned at the blonde's outburst.

Hermione looked over the _Daily Prophet_, "Magical Britain is preparing for war too."

The Death Eaters had given everyone a message with the murders, 'Voldemort will return. We'll make sure of that.'

Defense against the dark arts kicked into overdrive. Selim had to age his body, only to avoid the questions and the patronization that a toddler brings. Selim Bradley now looked to be a 10 year old. He was enrolled in defense against the dark arts on orders of Fuhrer Grumman. As was Edward

Harry was reenrolled into defense against the arts on orders of the Minister of Magic. Hermione was already enrolled.

Selim and Edward learned the capabilities of their enemies, being unable to perform magic. The wizard kids learned defensive spells, and how to dodge.

War was on its way

* * *

Though Voldemort was a homunculus, he had no abilities like the ones from Amestris. He just had higher stamina, speed, strength, and healing capabilities.

Lord Voldemort was ready to return to the world. It was time to show the world the _true _power of Lord Voldemort.

**An:**

-Pride can adjust the age of his container

-for the sake of story length, Selim and Edward won't be able to perform magic in this story- I might make a mini story letting them do magic later on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Daily Prophet**

**A1**

**Could Voldemort have returned?**

**Some say they have seen Voldemort up and walking around.**

**Is it a hoax to return Britain into the era of fear and pain that Voldemort wreaked on us?**

**Only time will tell.**

Harry closed the newspaper. "At least they aren't discrediting me and hiding between their tails this time."

Hermione nodded in agreement. Edward and Selim looked confused.

"If these allegations are true, then that means Voldemort has returned. What will we do to defeat him this time?" Hermione asked.

Edward and Selim looked at each other.

"We kill him until his stone runs out. When his stone runs out, then he's Truth's problem." Edward says.

"Either we track him down now, or wait until he comes to us. Pri-Selim, how far are your shadows range?" Edward asked Selim.

"Edward. I covered a whole country. I think I will be fine here. I'm actually offended that you think so little of me." Selim said.

Edward huffed.

"Okay, Selim. Could you find Voldemort for us?" Hermione asked

Selim grinned.

A flurry of intangible shadows went across the country. Under cars, through the sewers, the soles of people's shoes, hidden in their hair. The shadows were everywhere.

Until, the shadows found what they were looking for. A building in the middle of nowhere, with traces of human transmutation. That and Selim recognized the interior of the building because the Death Eaters were too incompetent to blindfold their kidnappee.

Selim relayed the information to the group.

"Okay, I guess we tell our respective governement's to prepare to march for war." Hermione said.

The boy's nodded

**Daily Prophet**

**VOLDEMORT RETURNS**

**The Ministry of Magic is calling for people eligible to fight in battle. The rumors of Voldemort's return are true. He is at an undisclosed location. All of those willing to fight meet at the Ministry of Magic tomorrow at 8AM.**

**This is not a drill. We are not sure of the abilities Voldemort has gained from his return from death. Be prepared. And be wary.**

The news was out in Britian.

And only Amestris' greatest soliders would be allowed to fight. Considering ss they were the only one's who knew what they were going up against.

War was here.


	10. Chapter 10

Many people showed up to the Ministry of Magic. Most looked shocked when they saw the blonde teenager, and the black haired pre-teen, but they were assured that the two boys could fight _very _well.

Selim kept an eye on Voldemort's shack, while the wizard soldiers flooed to him. Though the shack was in the middle of nowhere, a temporary Floo was set up. The Amestrian soldiers had arrived earlier that morning, and had made camp.

Selim gave the all clear, and himself, Edward, Hermione, and Harry went through the Floo.

* * *

Edward and Selim both arrived, and both proceeded to almost get sick. Harry and Hermione only tried to conceal their smiles.

"Not. A. Word." Edward said. Selim nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Fulmetal, glad to see you could finally join us."

"Mustang."

Harry and Hermione watched the exchange.

"Oh, Pride, I heard about your awakening. Glad you could join us." The way Mustang said it, you could tell he wasn't really glad about this.

"It's Selim. Good to see you too." Neither party was happy to see each other.

"You two shut it, we have a war to fight." Edward said.

"He's right, you can bicker all you want on the way home." Hermione said.

Mustang and Selim looked horrified at the thought of being in the same regiment on the way home.

"I hope you all know the plan." Harry said.

"Yeah, we attack all at once, cover each other, and Selim and I will go after Voldemort. We got it." Edward said.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright!" Mustang yelled. "We all know what to do, cover Edward and Pr-Selim."

Selim glared at Mustang.

"We go in, protect each other. Remember, these people are not unwilling to kill. If it comes down to it, you must be willing to do the same. We cannot afford to hesitate."

The two armies merged, and marched into the shack.

* * *

Though the Wizard-Amestrian army had the advantage of surprise, this advantage proved to be not as good once the fighting had been going on for a while.

Everyone could hear Voldemort's laughter as he shot down the people trying to make a path for Edward and Selim.

Hermione and Harry fought as well as anyone else.

Jets of light flew everywhere. The occasional snap would be heard, and resulting screams were heard. Some dropped dead due to the unheard gunshots.

Others dropped dead to due the flurry of shadows slicing and dicing.

And others? Simply knocked over due to Edward's brute force. Even though Edward no longer had alchemy, he was highly trained in combat.

* * *

Finally, Selim and Edward made it to where Voldemort was.

Then the _true_ battle began.

Voldemort no longer had any magical ability, but now he was stronger and faster than he was before.

"Oh, the world sends more children to defeat me. Except unlike last time, I will win."

"That's what I said before I was defeated. Though I think I was more arrogant than you," Selim snarked.

"You were," Edward said.

"You think you can defeat me? Lord Voldemort, risen from the dead. Let us see who will prevail, because it sure won't be you."

Shadows flew into the room, holding Voldemort down, at the same time slicing at him.

Voldemort wriggled, but he could not break through the shadows.

Edward began punching at Voldemort. while additional shadows tore at Voldemort.

Each injury brought on red alchemical lighting. As each injury was brought on, it was healed just as fast.

For all of Voldemorts new strength, he couldn't break through the living shadow.

Eventually, the appearance red sparks grew smaller and smaller.

And finally, the reborn Lord Voldemort, was no more. His body distintegrated, and his stone shattered.

The shadows retracted, and both Edward and Selim collasped to the floor, exhausted.

"Though that was an easier fight than you, I'm still tired." Edward said.

"I'm flattered, I never thought you would compliment me." Selim said.

"Boys? I'm coming in." Mustang said, as he barged in. "You did it, now I have to go back home and do more paperwork."

Riza Hawkeye gave Mustang a glare that said 'that's right you do, and if you don't..'

"Now that this craziness is over." Mustang said. "We can all go home."

Goodbyes were said, and casualties noted, of which there were none. Voldemort and his lackeys suffered all of the losses this day.

* * *

The Wizard army flooed back home. And the Amestrian army began its trek back ti Amestris.

Edward Elric, Selim Bradley, and Roy Mustang were all in a regiment together. With Riza Hawkeye watching them, their antics couldn't get too violent.

"Oi pipsqueak, would it _kill_ you to take bigger steps, you're lagging behind."

"Yeah, Fulmetal, you'll have to stay on pace if you don't want to get toilet duty."

"DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK!" Says the man who procrastinates, and has piles of paperwork to do. Isn't that right Colonel Sparkler?"

Mustang's face fell.

And that's how the march home went. With the three boys ganging up on each other, at least Hawkeye was entertained, even if she didn't show it.

As long as everyone remembered this event, it would never happen again, the horrors of the past would never be lived through by the future.

After all, those who forget the past, are doomed to repeat it.

**An:**

-my first attempt at a combat scene, I know it could be more action packed, but I think it fit the story

-also, this is officially the longest story I have wrote! Chapter wise anyways

-And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. Apologies for the late update, it seems this chapter never uploaded.

-kinda poetic/ ominous ending. I thought it fit, though I plan for no sequels to this, though there will be the side story with Edward and Selim messing around with magic, who knows, cause I sure don't, it could be made into a wholesome sequel.

-until next time my friends!


End file.
